paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Miracleville/Part 4: "Until You Try"
Recap from last part: The group goes to the hidden ruins in the Valley of Mystery to hide Twilight and Onchao there. After they read some of the wall paintings and Unown language on the walls, they meet Esmerelda outside. Onchao and Twilight try to get away, but they are captured by the Dragons. Unaware that the Alicorns have been captured, the others flee, with the exception of Spike, Lil' Leah, and Maragold, who have all been turned to stone. Esmerelda then infiltrates Miracleville to steal the magic there. Digivolution (Meanwhile, Dewdrop, Rosie, Cheryl, April, and the Pups are hiding in the bushes in the valley) Chase: That was close... Where's Maragold? (Dewdrop sadly lowers his head) Dewdrop: She was turned to stone... she sacrificed herself to save me... (He sniffles some tears) (The tears land on the ground and new plants grow) Lilac: Tears of life... *gasp* That's it! Ah got an idea! Skye: What is it? Lilac: Maybe if Dewdrop sheds tears on the creatures, they'll be revived from stone. Dewdrop: *sniffles* You think it will work? Marshall: I think it's a great idea. But how will we get to the castle? Rocky: Never mind that. I saw Esmerelda on one of the dragons' back heading to Miracleville. We have to see if everyone is okay! (April gets an idea) April: *gasp* Digivolution! Others except Dewdrop and Chery: "Digivolution"? Cheryl: Really? You know how Dewdrop and I can Digivolve? Rosie: Oh, it's how Digimon evolve..... but if they do, they'll never change back... Dewdrop: It's not like that. We can change back. Rosie: Will you do it? Cheryl: Of course! (April nods) (Her amulet shines brightly) April: 'Fiwst', 'Chewyl' 'as' to get to 'er' next level. ("First, Cheryl has to get to her next level.") (The amulet lets out a magical beam that surrounds Cheryl) (She glows brightly and starts to change) Cheryl: Salamon, Digivolve to... Gatomon! (Cheryl stops glowing) (She still has her bows, but she looks like a cat now) Rubble: Whoa! You turned into a kitty. Cheryl: Actually, I'm Gatomon now. April, do Dewdrop and I have to digivolve again? April: Mmm-hmm. 'Weady'? ("Ready?") Dewdrop and Cheryl: Ready! (April's amulet glows brightly) (Dewdrop and Cheryl both start to glow even brighter) April: Digi-'Awmowe' 'Enegize'! ("Digi-Armor Energize!") (Techno-music plays) Dewdrop: Patamon, Armor-Digivolve to... (He turns into a golden pegasus Digimon) Pegasusmon, flying Hope! Cheryl: Gatomon, Armor-Digivolve to... (She turns into a cat-like angel) Neferimon, the angel of Light! (They stop glowing) Rosie: Cheryl, Dewdrop? Is that really you two? Dewdrop: Look and sound different, but it is us. Cheryl: Don't worry. It's only temporary. Skye: Does that mean you two can fly, or is it just Cheryl? Dewdrop: Very funny, Skye. Actually, my wings feel a lot stronger now. I feel like I can fly around in world in 80 seconds! (Rosie jumps on Dewdrop's back) Rosie: Hey, Dewdrop, you sure are a handsome horse, aren't you? Dewdrop: Rosie, I'm not sure if that can work out since we already had plenty of trouble with our friendship. (Penelope, Lilac, Rocky, and Zuma hop on Cheryl's back) (Rubble hops on Dewdrop's back) (Chase pushes the aerophobic Marshall onto Dewdrop's back and then he hops on) Skye: Wings! *ruff* (Her wings appear) (April starts to use her tail to copter into the sky) (Dewdrop, Cheryl, and Skye start to fly) Dewdrop: Next, stop. Miracleville! (They all fly off) Rosie: You know, Dewdrop, maybe we should find out how you do this, then maybe we can be like... The Fox and the Horse! Dewdrop: I thought it was "The Fox and the Hound", but let's try to see if your mom approves of this. Back in Town (The group makes it back to Miracleville, they are horrified at the sight) (They see several wingless fairies and creatures without their magical powers) (They see the now wingless Tulip Petals, Applejack with a sad look on her face as she holds her hat to heart, and a weeping Fluttershy) (She doesn't have her wings and neither she nor Applejack have their Cutie Marks) (They hurry over) Penelope: What happened? Tulip Petals: It was Esmerelda. She came here and took the magic from everyone here... Applejack: *sadly* And she told us that she has both Onchao and Twilight. Others except Tulip and Fluttershy: *Gasp* Fluttershy: *Through sobs* And she turned both Rainbow and Sonic to stone and took them away.... (Applejack holds her as she continues to cry) Dewdrop: This is just terrible of her. Applejack: Who are these two? Rosie: It's Dewdrop and Cheryl, they changed, but not permanently. Tulip Petals: I didn't know they could do that. But let's face it..... Esmerelda wins.... she now has possession of two Alicorns... now no one can defeat her.... (Everyone feels sad) (But April, she tightens her fists) April: We can't give up! Evil never wins! Penelope: But how? Even if we do make it before she takes both Onchao and Twilight's magic, how can we stop her? April: My 'pawents' used to tell me, "You never 'now' 'wat' you can do, until you 'twy'." ("My parents used to tell me, 'You never know what you can do, until you try.'") Rosie: She's right. Besides, we can't let this evil princess get away with turing others to stone. We have to get to Aurora Gem and to the castle! Applejack: I'm going with you. Fluttershy: Me too, even if I might get in the way. Tulip Petals: I may not fly, but I wanna help stop her! Dewdrop: In that case, you take the yellow one. Cheryl: Why me? Dewdrop: Apparently, I have the Pup-Treat gorgers on my back. Chase, Rubble, and Marshall: Hey! (Applejack lets Tulip hop on her hat before she puts it on) (Fluttershy hops on Cheryl's back and Applejack hops on Dewdrop's back) (The group starts to fly towards Aurora Gem) Dewdrop: You know, Rosie, I think your mom will approve of this stuff. Rosie: I think so too. To the City (As they fly into the gem-like city) (They don't notice the Alicorn forcefield is starting to crack) Applejack: As Rarity would say. *Imitates Rarity's voice* There are no words! *Normal voice* I'm really hope she's okay... (They make it into the castle garden) (They notice all the statues of the creatures, the fairies, and their stone friends) Fluttershy: *gasp* Oh, the poor things.... (Suddenly, they see a bright light coming from the Throne Room) (Dewdrop, Cheryl, April, and Skye fly over to the window) (Inside, the light stops) (Twilight falls onto the ground without wings, or a horn, or even a Cutie Mark) Skye: Oh no. Not Twilight. (Inside, Esmerelda looks at Onchao) Esmerelda: Now it's Goldie's turn. (She zaps him) Onchao: *whinnies in pain* (His wings and golden horn, as well as the jewels in his mane and tail, disappear) (He falls onto the ground) Twilight: *weakly* You will not prevail, Esmerelda.... Esmerelda: Really? Well the Alicorn magic is mine! And I have all the villagers' magic! But I don't have enough. If I want to become what I want to, I still need more magic. (Outside, the group is worried) Cheryl: There's no doubt now, she's after the city creatures now. Dewdrop: But we have to see if my tears can break the stone spell first. Cheryl: You're right. Let's go. (They fly down over to the gardens) (They don't notice that the Alicorn wall has completely shattered) Old Friends, New Allies (They make to the garden) (They quickly find the statues of Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike close together) Applejack: Dewdrop, can you do it? Dewdrop: I'll try. (He walks over to the Rarity statue and sheds a tear) (The tear lands on the statue.... nothing happens) Rosie: Oh no, what's happening? Penelope: Nothing is happening! It didn't work! Chase: What do we do know? (Suddenly...) Bill's Voice: Now isn't that peachy? She has so much magic, she doesn't know what to do with it all. (They hide behind the statues and see the three dragons together) Gill: You know what? I had enough of that prissy Pokemon! I just want to head back to the kingdom where we live and see the kingdom's sweet princess. And our brother Max. Louise: Oh.... Max... I miss him, and I felt bad how we teased him for his glasses.... Bill: Yeah... I miss that green fella... and I miss our kingdom's princess. (The others look at each other) (They notice that Fluttershy is not with them) (They suddenly see her with the dragons) Fluttershy: So you're not bad dragons? Louise: We want to be good like our sweet brother Max, but that wicked Esmerelda forced us to work for her, or else she'll take our wings, and fire breath. And my hypnotism too! And now if she takes our Dragon Magic.... *shudders* You don't wanna know... Tulip Petals: You mean... she'll be even more powerful than Dark Chaos!? Bill: Worse... (Marshall looks at the sky and sees another dragon flying in the sky) Marshall: Hey, there's another dragon. Gill: We'll handle that dragon with dragon-to-dragon talk. (The 3 dragons fly up into the sky) (They fly towards the dragon) (They suddenly stop) Louise: Gill, Bill, does that dragon have.... glasses? Gill: Could it be? Bill: It is! Dragons: MAX! (They fly over to the dragon with glasses) Max: Hey, guys! I missed you! (A familiar voice is heard by his back) Bot: Uh... Max? (Max turns to his back) (On his tail, hanging on to each other is.... Team Umizoomi) Max: Oops! Sorry guys. I better land now. Louise: Come on Max. Fly with us to the castle's statue garden. (The 4 dragons fly over to the statue garden to the others) (Team Umizoomi hops off Max's tail) (The pups, Rosie, Applejack, Tulip, and Fluttershy are all shocked to see the tiny trio) (They are as equally shocked) Chase: Team Umizoomi? What are you guys doing here? Milli: Well, our friend Max wanted us to help him find his brothers and sister in the Magical World. So we decided to come here. Max: It wasn't easy to get in with something blocking the way. Louise: That was the Alicorn Wall. As long as the twin peaks have Alicorns in them, the wall stayed up. Cheryl: *clears throat* Aren't you forgetting something? Rosie: Oops. Introductions. Right. These 3 are Team Umizoomi. Milli: I'm Milli. Geo: I'm Geo. Bot: And I'm Bot. Dewdrop: My name is Dewdrop. Cheryl: And I am Cheryl. Rosie: BTW, those two are actually cuter in a different form, even though Dewdrop looks so dashing. Cheryl: We're right here you know. Rosie: Hee-hee. Sorry. And that's April. She's an excellent gardener and she has a magical amulet. April: 'Ello'. And 'tis' is 'Wainbow'. ("Hello. And this is Rainbow.") (Rainbow the butterfly flies around her) Milli: She's so beautiful. April: 'Tants'. ("Thanks.") Dewdrop: Say, do you guys think that we can stop that stone spell? Rosie: Wait, I know. Maybe April can use her magic Amulet of Purity to free them. April: I 'lite' 'tat', but I'll need a little 'mowe' power to 'mate' it 'wort'. ("I like that, but I'll need a little more power to make it work.") (Dewdrop and Cheryl look at each other and nod) Dewdrop: April, take our energy. Rosie: Why do you two want to do that? Cheryl: We'll change back, but the energy used for me to become Gatomon and for us to Armor-Digivolve will go into April's amulet, so she can break the spell. April: You 'suwe' you wanna do it? ("You sure you wanna do it?") Dewdrop: Of course. April: 'Ten', let's do 'tis'. ("Then, let's do this.") (Dewdrop and Cheryl glow brightly, and magic golden light comes from both of them) (Dewdrop returns to being Patamon stage and Cheryl returns to being Gatomon briefly before she returns to being Salamon) Rosie: Told you they were cuter at this point. (The golden lights go inside April's amulet, she then directs the diamond like amulet in a Sun beam) (The amulet glows brightly and creates a wide rainbow that spreads across the statue garden) (Inside the throne room, Onchao and Twilight weakly notice it, but the rainbow's path reflects in their eyes) (Esmerelda notices it too) Esmerelda: IS THAT.... MAGIC!!!??? IN MY GARDEN!!?? (Back in the garden, the rainbow's light starts to break the spell and frees the creatures by how long they were stone) Freed Creatures: Whoa, what happened? Oh, I feel stiff. Ahh, now that feels good. Now I can scratch that awful itch I had for months! (Rarity and Pinkie are freed from stone) (Pinkie falls over) Rarity: Ahh... Free at last. Pinkie: Oh my gosh! I stopped talking! AGAIN!! (Spike, Lil' Leah, and Maragold are freed) Spike: That was so uncomfortable.... Lil' Leah: Oooh.... my scarf's all dirty! My mother gave me this on the day I hatched! Maragold: I didn't feel bad about being stone; I was very noble and and brave. (Rainbow Dash and Sonic are both freed) Rainbow Dash: Aww! Ptew! Ptew! Ugh, I got rocks in my mouth. Ptew! Ptew! (Applejack and Fluttershy collide with their friends) (Rosie and the Digimon collide with their Pokemon pals) (It's a very cheerful reunion) (Until....) Esmerelda's voice: So my little prisioners are free, eh? The Esmerelda Inside (The doors to the castle are destroyed by a powerful blast) (The Go-coots that were guarding the door run away) Louise: Oh no! It's Esmerelda! (Esmerelda walks out) (Everyone is scared.... almost) (Rosie looks at the pups and nods) (The pups nod back at her) (They walk over to Esmerelda) Rosie: All right, Esmerelda? Where are Twilight and Onchao? Esmerelda: *perky-like* Is that what you want? *normal voice* Guess, what? (She uses her magic to levitate Twilight and Onchao out of the Throne Room and out into the garden) You can have them back! (She drops them on the ground near the rest of the Mane 6 and Spike) (The ponies and Spike hug the weak Twilight) (Dewdrop and Cheryl walk over to Onchao) Dewdrop: We're so glad you're okay Onchao. Onchao: *weak neigh* Dewdrop: You told Twilight that you loved her? Cheryl: Isn't she 3 years older than you? (Back over with Esmerelda and the 9 paws) (Her forehead jewel glows brighter than before) Esmerelda: I want to have some Dragon Magic with lots of Math Magic! I won't be stopped by the PAWs of Unity like that Dark Chaos fellow! The only way to make sure I don't is... (She unleashes her most powerful beam ever and zaps the pups and Rosie) Everyone else: NOO!! (The pups and Rosie are now solid gold statues) (The gold Marshall tips over) (Cane hurries over and taps him) Cane: He's good. (He hurries away) Esmerelda: I'll just take my Dragon and Math Magic now. (She zaps a powerful beam that drains the magic from the dragons and even steals The Mighty Math Powers from Team Umizoomi) Yes! YES!!! *laughs evilly* At last! Louise: Oh no! This is what I feared! (All that magic goes inside Esmerelda) Time to say good-bye to Espeon and hello to the real Esmerelda! *laughs evilly* (Thunder claps) (Dark purple mist starts to surround her) (The outline shows that she is transforming) (On the ground is her torned-up outfit and broken accessories and melted crown) (The mist finally shows the real Esmerelda) (She has some of the mist flowing out of her like a mane) (Her eyes are now bright red) (Her body is a dark color and she looks like a cat crossed with Dark Chaos) Witness my subjects, gaze upon the new ruler of universe, The Princess of Darkness, Esmerelda!! *Laughs evilly* {To Be Continued} (click here for finale) Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pups' Adventures